1. Related Application
This application is related to U.S. application Ser. No. 12/405,063 filed on Mar. 16, 2009, entitled “Quantitative Phase-Imaging Systems” and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/405,089 filed on Mar. 16, 2009, entitled “Quantitative Phase-Contrast and Excitation-Emission Systems” which are incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to optical systems and particularly to systems that generate three-dimensional visual images while suppressing undesired signals.
3. Related Art
Processes that determine position on or within an object may monitor other systems. Research and manufacturing are becoming reliant on some processes that make high-speed, precise shape and deformation measurements. Some scanning and contact methods provide high precision measurements but at very slow speed.
When optical devices are used, surface features may be magnified by phase unwrapping processes. These processes may be computationally intensive, may not match a human's perception of time (e.g., real-time), and may introduce unwanted interference or noise.